


Dog treats

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, They married, or what ever, real cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Xiuchen with dogs. Pretty much it.





	Dog treats

“Minseok-ah, we need more dog treats”

“But I got some this morn....”

“Did you feed Jiho all the treats already”?

“Noooooo”

Yes, Jongdae did feed the dog all the treats in less than three hours. How could you blame him though? 

Jiho was a very adorable dog, he ‘needed them to be cute’ or whatever Minseok was busy ignoring his Jongdae. 

“I told you specifically not to feed the treats to the dog in one day! Do you know how much I spent on those treats in hopes that they would be special”? 

“Uhhhhh, he was a good boy” 

It was true Jiho was a very good boy, but that still didn’t mean that Jongdae could feed all the treats to him. The dog couldn’t keep eating whatever Jongdae was giving him, even though he was an extremely good boy.

“What if I get indigestion the vet cost a lot of money you know”

“Jongin will give us a discount though”

“DON’T BRING UP JONGIN RIGHT NOW ‘DAE”

Minseok yelling is never good. Who knew someone so small could have such great lung power?

“Ok, I’m sorry” 

“Bork”

Even Jiho was sorry, that’s how scary Minseok was, remind Jongdae never to do something like that again. 

It’s not worth it, even if Jiho is the cutest dog in the world it’s just not worth it.


End file.
